jackiechanadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Re-Enter the J-Team
Re-Enter the J-Team is the fifty-third episode of Jackie Chan Adventures. Synopsis Captain Black asks Jackie to enter a Martial Arts tournament to get some Intel on a smuggler. Jade suggests sending in the J-Team. Plot Jade is acting like an all out action hero while battling Shadowkhan before freeing the J-Team. As she pleads Jackie to finally let her join the team. Then suddenly, Shadowkhan grab her and pull her into her class, as her teacher ominously suggests she read her essay. Jade then wakes up from this nightmare and is depressed that she has only five more days until the end of summer. During a training exercise with Jackie, Jade tells him about her recurring nightmare about her What-I-During-Summer-Vacation essay. Jackie suggests that she starts writing it. She complains about the lack of action over the summer to Jackie, who is unconcerned. Captain Black then enters the room, wanting to talk to Jackie about jade (the stone, not the niece). He explains to Jackie that Section 13 suspects Taiwanese billionaire Bartholomew Chang to be behind recent thefts of jade art; every time Jade hears her name, they tell her they're talking about the stone; he also has a right hand prosthetic made of jade. The only problem is, the Taiwanese government sees him as a philanthropist, barring Section 13 from raiding Chang's island fortress, where they suspect he's hiding the goods. Jackie fits into this as Chang is about to host his annual martial arts charity tournament, which Black believes to be a cover to recruit muscle for his private army and smuggle jade on and off of the island via boat. Jackie has to infiltrate the tournament as a contestant and find the jade. Jade the niece pops out of a vent to tell Black that they need the J-Team to do the mission; Black likes the idea. Jade suggests Tohru to fit in a sumo, though he is small for one. She teaches him the basics of sumo wrestling, before knocking him down. As the J-Team is assembled, Jade gives each member a codename, but Jackie refuses to allow her to join. Viper promises to go rollerblading with her when they get back. However, Jade once again defies Jackie and appears during the tournament. El Toro is up first for jujitsu but forgets he's not doing macho libre, as he tries to do the "bounce-off-the-ropes" move and falls out of the ring. Jade then tells Jackie that she signed him up for iron fist competition, as she thought he wanted to avoid fighting. Viper asks a fellow competitor how Chang lost his hand. The answer is iron fist competition. Jackie then breaks his hands on the second set of stones during the tiebreaker. Viper is third up but cannot fight well in her tournament clothes. Lastly is Tohru, who has to face a much larger sumo. But despite his size, Tohru is able to lift his opponent high into the air and incidentally throw him out of the ring. He is declared the winner. As night draws in, the referee summons Tohru for a tour of Chang's facilities. Jade is following incognito. As they walk through Chang's hidden facility behind a bookcase, Jade accidentally falls asleep and loses her cover. Tohru spots her and warns the J-Team via the bug on his robe collar. Jackie fears that she may compromise the mission and goes to get her. Unfortunately, Jackie is attacked by the referee during his search. He manages to the defeat the referee and unlock the hidden passage. He then spots Jade crawl into a vent and follows. But he accidentally emerges right out into the middle of the tour. He tries explaining himself to be looking for his niece, not the stone. Chang suspects him of being a spy and orders Tohru to dispose of him. As Tohru picks Jackie up, instead of throwing him on some stalagmites, he throws him at Chang and the competition winners. Jackie and Tohru make a break for it and try prying open a set of metal doors, only for Jade to open them from the other side, having discover Chang's stolen collection of jade statues. El Toro and Viper join the party and they and Jackie have a re-match against the winners. Viper is able to fight better in her jumpsuit and gets some well-deserved payback. She and Tohru then hold up a rope for El Toro to retry his wrestling move. Then he and Tohru slam tackle Jackie's opponent, due to his injured hands. Chang then whistles for his henchmen, disguised as workers, to take care of the J-Team. However, a trio of sumos come to their aid after their leader is humbled by his defeat at Tohru's hands. Jackie and Jade pursue Chang, who replaces his jade prosthetic with a finger-tipped blades one. Jade tosses Jackie Chang's other hands, containing both a toothbrush and a spoon. After a long and arduous fight, Jackie emerges victorious. Back at Section 13, Black expresses hope that the J-Team will be ready for future missions; they agree. Jade then asks if she's apart of team. Black tells her that the "J" in J-Team means more than just Jackie. Jackie then gives her a thumbs-up. As it turns out, all the events have been related by Jade to her class over what she did for summer vacation and receives applause for the tale. Characters Protagonists *Jackie Chan *Jade Chan *Uncle *Captain Black *Tohru *El Toro Fuerte *Viper Antagonists *Bartholomew Chang Dream *Shadowkhan *Miss Hartman Voice Talent *James Sie - Jackie Chan *Stacie Chan - Jade Chan *Sab Shimono - Uncle *Clancy Brown - Captain Black *Noah Nelson - Tohru *Miguel Sandoval - El Toro Fuerte *Susan Eisenberg - Viper, Miss Hartman *Tim Dang - Bartholomew Chang Broadcast *USA: The WB (Kids' WB) - Saturday, September 14, 2002 Trivia *The episode's beginning is based off of The Matrix. *The entire rest of the episodes is based off of the Bruce Lee movie Enter the Dragon. *Paco is only mentioned by El Toro due to the fact he's too busy finishing up his writing assignment. es:Vuelve el Equipo J Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes set in North America Category:Episodes set in Asia Category:Filler Episodes